A Seasonal Romance
by AULOVE
Summary: Submitted for Yuletide in Panem: Modern AU / Katniss and Peeta are secretly dating while Making a Christmas movie! See how well Katniss does working with her secret boyfriend! -Peeta stared at her blankly. "This is my first love scene." Katniss whispered. "Why are you scared? All you really have to do is lay there and enjoy the show." Peeta smiled wolfishly at her.


Submitted for Yuletide in Panem and beta'd by the wonderful ct522, A modern AU

Hope you guys enjoy (PS do not own the HG)

* * *

The studio bell rang and the director, Plutarch Heavensbee, called for the midday break. Everyone on set headed for craft services to get lunch. There were tables set up around the food station for the cast and crew to eat together, since they were filming on location.

Katniss Everdeen clutched her script as she skipped past the turkey and tofu options and headed directly for the double cheeseburger with bacon and plenty of onions. There was Christmas music playing from the speakers. Katniss hummed along. She loved Christmas.

"How the hell can you eat that while filming a movie?"

Katniss grinned at her co-star, Peeta Mellark. The tight sweater he wore showed off his muscular arms and she felt her heart beat just a little quicker at the sight of him. She loved him. Peeta had won her over slowly, her heart unfurling for Peeta like a flower slowly opening when it felt the first touch of sunlight.

Her eyes drifted to his tray. He had chosen a carefully balanced salad of leafy greens with some nuts and less than an ounce of fish. She smirked, "I'm not the one who has to take my shirt off later on."

Peeta narrowed his blue eyes at Katniss. She had a slender frame and only worked out to keep herself toned.

Katniss was one of the fastest rising Latinas in Hollywood. She had all the trappings of a star. She reminded him of that actress from Avatar except she had grey eyes, a striking combination that made her stand out in the sea of beach bottle blonds that existed in LA. Heavily, he sighed, "Don't remind me."

"What's with the face? You don't have a problem with nudity." Katniss rolled her eyes at Peeta.

"It's the truth!" he protested.

They sat at one of the tables. Katniss propped her feet on the bench and hungrily ate the burger while reading the script.

"I hope that doesn't have onions."

She blushed, setting the burger down and removing the onions. The next shot to be filmed was the big love scene. The script called for them to be interrupted by the power going off. This was a stretch for her. She had never been kissed on screen before.

Katniss needed to show versatility in her acting portfolio, at least that is what her agent, Haymitch, told her. He signed her up for this dorky made-for-television Christmas movie to show casting agents she could be soft and vulnerable.

For the past two years, she played the street-smart detective on the highly syndicated cop drama _Ripped from the Headlines_. In her career, the closest Katniss had ever gotten to play a girly part was as the tough friend in a coming of age teen movie. Truthfully, Katniss was comfortable playing the detective. She made an honest living out of it. Yet, thanks to Haymitch, here she was playing the ugly girl helping out her boss's son (played by Peeta) to get home for the holidays because she was afraid of losing her job. Of course, like all of these cheesy Christmas romantic movies, the gorgeous guy character comes to realize the ugly girl is beautiful when her glasses are broken and her hair comes down from its bun.

Katniss was trying to figure out how she was going to play this scene convincingly. This type of acting wasn't easy for her. She did not do sexy. She only did angry and frustrated really well.

"You seem nervous," Peeta observed.

"You know why," she answered.

Peeta stared at her blankly.

"This is my first love scene." Katniss whispered.

"Why are you scared? All you really have to do is lay there and enjoy the show." Peeta smiled wolfishly at her.

Katniss nearly choked on her burger, as she realized what he'd just said. Peeta never said things like that to her. He was one of the nicest guys she'd ever met. It was one the reasons they were dating. He was a good guy, not affected by the machine that was Hollywood. They shared a lot of the same values. Peeta was calm where she was the fiery one They were both insanely private about their relationship. It was getting harder and harder to hide their romance as they became more popular in the public eye. When he acted like this, it bothered her. Especially because he knew how anxious she about doing this.

This gooey over-the-top movie was his world, not hers. Peeta was the King of these types of romantic movies. He had that blond hair that was cut to best show off his golden curls. A chiseled face that said sexy, but still managed to project that boy next door quality. His best feature, though, were those intense blue eyes of his. Peeta made women believe they were the only ones in the room that mattered. Effie, her stylist on set, called them panty droppers.

Peeta winked at Katniss salaciously. He knew how uncomfortable she was with any joke that was considered raunchy or dirty. He chuckled at her horrified look.

She narrowed her eyes as he continued stare at her before he broke into laughter. The one thing Katniss hated was to be laughed at. Angrily, she glared at him, her nostrils flaring as she saw, not red as many would say, but white. Everything faded away but his smug laughter. Getting up, she took her script and burger before she stormed away. One of these days she was going to get him for this.

Once the lunch break was over, Peeta stood in the hotel room the location staff found for the movie. The hotel was not that far away from the studio. The set designers had a Christmas tree lit in the background. Small little knickknacks decorated the space to give it a holiday feeling.

His make-up artist and stylist, Portia, made sure his hair and makeup were ready for filming. He mentally went over what he was supposed to do. There was nothing too complicated about what they were going to film this afternoon. In one take, he was supposed to remove his sweater, approach Katniss, who would be on the bed gazing at him with wide eyed innocence. Plutarch told him he was going put his knee on the bed, lean down, cup her face, then kiss her.  
It was easy. Nothing he hadn't done before. These scenes were made easier when his co-star was attractive. Though this was the first time he was going to do this with someone he was involved with.

Peeta auto-corrected his last thought. He wasn't involved. He was madly in love with this woman. A hint of a smile touched his blue eyes. She was maddening, passionate and she constantly stole his socks. Peeta would marry her today if she would allow it. His blue gaze wandered over to Katniss.

Katniss lay on the bed waiting, braced on her elbows. Her tresses were spread out on the festive blanket and her makeup was perfect. She made faces, trying to portray the innocent shock she would feel after being pushed onto the bed by him.

Plutarch walked into the room. Portia winked at Peeta before she walked behind the camera.

"Quiet on the Set" Plutarch shouted. "A Seasonal Romance, take one."

"And, action!"

Katniss watched the way Peeta removed his sweater and walked slowly towards her. He casually tossed it aside. Katniss's eyes widened as she gazed at Peeta's cut abs, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. Suddenly she lost her composure and slid off the bed with a loud thump on her rear.

Embarrassed, Katniss turned red.

"Cut!"

The crew ran forward, full of questions, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Katniss said flushed. "I'm sorry. I ruined the shot."

"That's no problem." Plutarch shook his head. "We'll start again."

Everything was reset and action was called.

Peeta took his sweater of and walked the four steps over to Katniss. He could see it in her silver eyes when she winced in pain from to the fall. Katniss wasn't very good at hiding when she was hurt. Suddenly she lost her self-control and slipped out of character.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Katniss said.

"It's okay Katniss." Plutarch patiently said.

She nodded.

Once more the scene was reset, Peeta's make up was touched up.

"A Seasonal Romance, take three."

"Action!"

As Peeta approached, he studied Katniss, who looked like she was struggling to stay in character. The moment he touched her, she squealed.

Frustrated, Peeta wanted to curse, something he hardly ever did. But he knew these things happened when filming. Plutarch took Katniss off to the side. He could see her nodding. She glanced up briefly to look at him before she lowered her face.

After a few minutes, the director cried "Action!."

Peeta once more removed his shirt and walked towards Katniss. As soon as he placed his knee on the bed, Katniss burst into laughter.

From there it went down hill.

Take after take was done, and each time Katniss would dissolve into a fit of girlish giggles.

On the last take, Peeta roughly tore off his shirt, threw it on the side and charged at her. He kissed her just as her nerves got the better of her. The kiss was awkward and a little sloppy, nothing like the passionate intense make-out scene the script called for.

Plutarch suddenly called it a wrap.

Peeta glared at Katniss before walking away.

Later that night Peeta walked into their apartment. It was dressed with bright Christmas cheer. Nat King Cole could be heard in the background, singing holiday songs.

Peeta put the groceries he carried in the kitchen. He wanted pasta, homemade pasta with fresh bread, something he had not been able to eat in weeks.

"Sweetheart!" he called out.

"In here!"

He walked directly to the bedroom where Katniss was folding their laundry. The movie 'Love Actually' was on their TV.

"What was going on today with you, you never lose your cool," he asked, wasting no time.

Katniss paused and put the laundry to the side the moment she saw Peeta. Her lips twitched wanting to smile but she wouldn't allow them too.

Peeta went to the gym while she came home and did the one chore she hated, laundry. She gave him blank stare.

At her look Peeta ran his hand through his hair.

"We lost the day and I am sure you made a bad impression on the director."

"Really because Plutarch thinks it went well."

"Why in the world would you say that?"

With twinkling silver eyes Katniss stood and wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck as she looked into his blue ones. "I explained to the director my character is virginal. Your character liking her would be like a fantasy coming to life. Plutarch is going to use some of the footage in a daydream sequence."

Peeta paused, not believing that she'd done this without him knowing. "Why would you do that?"

"You said it yourself. You don't mind getting naked. I'm surprised you got flustered today."

"I thought you were messing up your lines," Peeta protested.

"Peeta, I am a pretty convincing actress."

"Katniss…" He could not help the warning tone in his voice.

Like a sly fox, Katniss murmured "Besides after your little comment I wanted you to understand how I felt. It wasn't about the the nudity that made me nervous. It was about you making fun of me when I was stressed," she purred as he dropped his eyes, looking chagrined. "You weren't being a good guy at that moment," She left a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You couldn't have just kicked me on set," he groused, though he nuzzled her, looking for more kisses.

"Nope. That would have been too easy," she mumbled.

Katniss surprised him. She never was the planner but this was brilliant. There was one detail he couldn't understand. "But why make me take my shirt off?"

"Did it ever occur to you I just wanted to see you take your shirt off over and over again?"

Peeta smiled that thousand-watt grin of his. "You're right I don't mind being naked."

"Neither do I. So take it off, Mellark," Katniss said, sitting back to enjoy the show. As the Beach Boys song _God Only Knows_ played at the end of _Love, Actually_ Katniss sighed happily while Peeta slowly took off his shirt. She loved Christmas for one reason and his name was Peeta Mellark.


End file.
